


It's Always Been You

by xingyvns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gift Fic, Happy Birthday Fic, M/M, Short Drabbles, Soulmate Au's, Soulmates, and hcs, are open, au's, just a lot of au's, kenma is soft, kuroo is soft, soft hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingyvns/pseuds/xingyvns
Summary: These are all short KuroKen drabbles for @Animefishes's birthday! Just lil' fluff prompts and soulmate au's that are all dedicated to her (no heavy angst though since she hates KuroKen angst).
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 62





	1. I Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oikakuo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikakuo/gifts).



> soulmate au - the initials of your soulmate are written on your wrist or body.

Kuroo was always fond of the initials on his right wrist -  _ K. K. _ ; Kozume Kenma. 

He didn’t tattoo them or write them on or even forcefully alter them so Kenma would be his soulmate. He was born with this, and Kenma was there from day one to see it. 

It was laughable, to be completely honest, as to how they figured it out. It just never clicked to them - K. T. - K. K. - just, coincidences. Neither spoke up about the sparks or the lingering glances, not even the light blushes or the constant flood of compliments (from Kuroo, of course). At least, not until high school. Very, very late into high school.

Kuroo had to be honest - if Yaku hadn’t pointed it out or forced it out of them, they wouldn’t be standing at an altar with a priest and their families gathered around them in tears, and he wouldn’t have been the happiest man alive. 

There was a glow about this scene that just seemed to positively radiate off of Kenma. Kuroo couldn’t tell if it was because of his tears that were beginning to run down his cheeks, or if it was the sunset behind his lover through the glass window that illuminated the room perfectly. It was as if the sun stepped down, letting Kenma take her place, for even just a moment.

If Kuroo had to use one word to describe this moment, he would’ve said  _ ethereal _ .

Kenma was, absolutely, positively, and entirely ethereal. 

His suit was clean, crisp, and littered with golden rays that seemed to poke through and outline the entirety of his figure. His rather long hair, tied loosely into a low bun with bits and strands of faded golden hair seemingly swaying to the sound of the priest's voice. His narrow, cat-like eyes that always seemed to follow him everywhere were softened - tears beginning to form at the corners as they stared into Kuroo’s own hazel eyes. His cheeks were littered with dots of pink, the light blush he had applied accentuating his every feature.

  
And Kuroo swore at that moment, the same moment that Kenma spoke  _ ‘I do,’  _ he fell in love all over again. 


	2. Melancholic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soulmate au - you can feel your soulmates emotions. light angst.

Kenma never…  _ experienced _ this feeling. That might not be the right word, but Kenma couldn’t express the new emotion that flooded through him. 

It was undeniably because of his soulmate, because one moment Kenma was filled with this unbridled rage at his teammate in game before being instantly quelled to this…  _ sadness _ . But, sadness couldn’t be the word to describe it.

It was more than that, and the words escaped him as his game ended. 

He no longer cared about the next match or getting the most kills in the game - he was  _ concerned _ for his soulmate. This - this feeling was  _ dangerous _ . It washed over his body in one quick, fell swoop and undertook him into the shallow waters, relief just a breath away but entirely unreachable. 

He was drowning, but he wasn’t sinking.

And he knew exactly why his soulmate felt like this.

Because Kuroo Tetsurou, was across the world in Reykjavik, Iceland - miles away from his lover.

And Kozume Kenma, wished more than anything at that moment, to be by his side. To reassure him and absolutely  _ shower _ him in affection that even he would call it cheesy.

But he couldn’t, and that’s what pained him the most.

After all, melancholy was a dangerous feeling to experience alone, especially so far apart from your soulmate.


	3. Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soulmate au - pieces of a puzzle that comes together to be a picture of your soulmate come every year on your birthday. light cussing.

Kuroo was fourteen when he finally realized what the puzzle pieces were meant for. He was sent one each year, a single piece that usually didn’t connect with the others he had gathered. 

Bits of black, white, and red scattered across the board, none seemingly making an image. He had an inkling for the background, considering there were pieces of what seemed to be clouds and a possible sunrise or sunset. But other than that, he was at a complete loss. His father informed him that it was meant to be an image of his soulmate coming together by the year, but this was probably the, excuse his language,  _ shittiest _ method of establishing that.

By age eighteen, he finally gathered enough pieces to properly assemble a semblance of the image. 

At first he thought,  _ ‘what, is my soulmate a pudding?’ _ y’know, like a dumbass. But then he realized -  _ ‘oh fuck - my soulmate  _ is _ a pudding.” _

And with that final thought, he raced with his eighteen puzzle pieces to his best friend and newly figured soulmate's house, Kozume Kenma.

And then proceeded to throw the puzzle at him, y’know,  _ like a dumbass. _


	4. Knotted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soulmate au - the red string of fate; there is a red string attached to your pinky that leads to your soulmate.

Kenma never expected the fathomed and revered  _ red string of fate _ to be so…  _ knotted _ . 

It was a short, clean start before fumbling into itself, causing little tangles and knots that were so tightly clumped together that it seemed impossible and hopeless to even attempt fixing. Everytime he even reached towards the first knot, the string would tug and cause him to stumble, effectively making a  _ fool _ out of him.

So, he gave up on that endeavor. 

Instead, he focused on doing what most  _ rational _ people would do. He followed the string.

At first, it didn’t lead him to any particular place that gave him hints to his soulmate as a person. The grocery store, the 7/11 market, downtown Tokyo, the subways, the list goes on, really. 

He never really expected to end up at the high school he was meant to attend in a year, though.


	5. Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soulmate au - numbers of your soulmate appear in your mind - ie, phone number, social security, etc.

Kuroo, albeit a chemistry nerd,  _ loathed _ math. He loathed all forms of it - geometry, algebra, physics, cal--, oh god don’t even make him say it. But, by being one of the rarer soulmate cases who saw  _ numbers _ instead of some red string or vision, he was expected to be some kind of math  _ genius _ .

Which was farther off than asking if he was an archaeologist. 

It took him a few years - cut him some slack, he saw numbers and just wanted to cry - to properly piece together that these numbers made up a phone number of a person in Japan. 

8 1 9 0 9 2 3 8 1 6 0 3

His first instinct was to type these numbers into his phone and shoot them a text - but what he didn’t expect, was for a name to pop up as he typed it.

_ Kodzuken. _

He did a double take - checking the numbers he had written down with the ones he had typed over and over again. Maybe Kenma’s number was inputted wrong? Did he see the wrong number? Was this soulmate system a hoax from the government?

_ Ding. _

[1 Message from  _ Kodzuken _ ]


End file.
